


The Night Our Souls Danced

by Ginal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/F, Light Angst, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginal/pseuds/Ginal
Summary: Blake reminisces about the night she knew she was falling for  Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	The Night Our Souls Danced

Memories can be strange, can't they? Some, you can spend a lifetime trying to carve out of your mind. Others, you may desperately cling to. They can sweep through your thoughts without notice, crystal clear and vivid. Or, they can be dull and vague, no matter how hard you try to focus and recall them. One can be a crippling weakness. Yet another, can be your greatest source of strength.

Of all the memories I carry, there is one that I will treasure for all my life.

Do you know that you're the reason I even came? The reason I put that dress and makeup on to begin with? I know it probably didn't seem like it, since I technically came with him. There was a condition, you know, that I would have my first dance with you. I made sure to tell him that immediately.

I don't know if he knew. I didn't look for his reaction. To be honest, I don't think it matters. Not that I don't care about him, because of course I do. He's a friend, and I value him for that. I enjoy his company. I'll even admit I enjoy his attention. Everyone knows how he feels about me. If circumstances were different, maybe I'd consider it more seriously.

But he isn't you.

Emotions are strange, aren't they? You can live with them day in, and day out, and still never have a clue what they mean. They can build, and build, and grow into something so powerful that you'd swear they could consume you, and yet, you still have no name to give them.

Seeing you as we entered, like that, was the beginning of my understanding. The way the dress captured your curves without being too revealing. Your makeup, augmenting the raw beauty of your face without concealing it. I always knew you were beautiful. It always tempted me to let my gaze linger just a little longer. But seeing you unafraid to be so feminine stirred my heart in a way that made me want to melt. Could you tell, or did I hide as well as I hoped? I know I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

When you smiled at me, my heart fluttered so intensely that I thought it might burst from my chest. It wasn't your normal smile. It was like that one you had on your face when you left the library. Your eyes narrowed softly, and the corner of your lips turned up in this kind of bashful way. You said my dress was beautiful. I could see a hint of red on your cheeks from under your makeup.

Were you understanding the same thing?

You took my hand and guided me to the dance floor. I'm not even sure you realized you did. It seemed so natural, as though we had done it a hundred times before. Still, it felt nice. It felt right.

The music changed. It was something slow and steady with the piano leading the song. You put one hand on my hip, and the other took my hand. We swayed and stepped. You even twirled me when we had the room. Then there was that smile again. My cheeks felt hot, and this time I know I couldn't hide it.

I could see some others taking notice of us. Weiss had her brow cocked as though it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Of course, nobody could miss the grin on Nora's face. And yet, do they really understand? Do they truly know the depth of what was swelling in my heart? Even now, I think I'm still barely able to say I do.

The music continued, and so did we. You twirled me again, and we both laughed at how ridiculous we were being. Then our eyes met. I don't know why, but it was different than earlier. My breath caught, and I couldn't look away. Maybe the light was reflecting off them differently.

Your hands fell to my hips. Mine wrapped around your neck. It felt like the world melted away until you and I were all that remained. Your eyes were so beautiful, the way they shimmered like pure fluorite. I didn't want to let go. I wished like crazy that we could stay that way forever.

The closeness, the touching, the smell of your perfume. It was more than comfortable, and beyond exciting. It was right. With you, in that way, I felt like I was home. It was more than physical. It was as though our souls were entwining.

But it ended.

The music wound down, and the band readied its next piece. The world came back into focus, reminding us that we weren't as alone as I wish we had been. We took our bows, and you stepped aside for him.

He's fun, and charming in his own way. I value his friendship and enjoy his company. But he isn't you. That feeling of exhilarating calm. The way I know I'm at home. These only come from you.

I wanted to go back to you. I was desperate to reclaim that closeness, if only for one more moment. But, I agreed to be there with him. I had to honor my word. My heart, though, stayed with you. It will always stay with you. And so the night would eventually end.

I don't know what I'm going to do from here. I couldn't sleep, for the memory remains vivid in my thoughts. Looking at you now, I can't stop my heart from skipping and fluttering. I've seen the way you've been looking at me. I know you feel it, too.

It's silly, isn't it? To be prepared to risk life and limb on a daily basis, and yet to be so afraid of speaking from the heart.

We'll figure it out. It might take time. I'm sure we'll get there, eventually. Until that day comes, I'll be right here. Your friend, your partner. Whatever you want me to be, I'll be. I'll be by your side until the world melts away. All because of that night that helped me see so clearly.

The night our souls danced.

**Author's Note:**

> As with any of my writing, I appreciate any feedback. Feel free to comment or email.


End file.
